Yugioh Friendship Is Magic Season 1
by phantomgirl259
Summary: When Yugi is sent by Prince Yami to Domino Town he learns all about the values of friendship as well as improve his own Shadow Magic and face new types of challenges
1. Episode 1: Man in the Moon Part 1

**Episode 1: Man in the Moon Part 1**

 _5000 Years ago, the magical land of Millennia was ruled by two princes, the two brothers possessed powerful Shadow Magic that they used quiet frequently._ _The oldest Prince used his Shadow Magic to raise the bright sun at dawn while his younger brother used his to control the moon and night sky._

 _And so the two Princes kept the balance for both their kingdom and their subjects._

 _However, as time went on the Prince of the night grew bitter as the citizens of Millennia played to lived in his brother's sunlight yet them shunned and slept through his beautiful night. One fateful day he refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn, vowing to plunge the kingdom in an everlasting night._

 _The older Prince tried to reason with his brother but the young Prince's bitterness had transformed him into the villain 'Nightmare King'._

 _Reluctantly, the older one was force to summon the powerful magic of the seven Millennium Items. Using these mystical items the Prince of the sun was able to permanently banish the Nightmare King to the moon._

 _The oldest Prince took on his brother's responsibilities and controlled both the day and the night, ensuring that peace and harmony stay in the land of Millennia for generations to come._

 _Every year the people of Millennia decided to create a festival known as the Festival of the Sun to thank the Sun Prince for saving them..._

* * *

"Hmmm, the Millennium Items? I know I've heard of those before, but where?" The young Sorcerer Yugi Muto wondered out loud after he had finished reading his book. Yugi was Prince Yami's star pupil and he was a powerful Sorcerer that lived in the palace in the capital city 'Golden Thorn'.

After a few minutes Yugi stood up from his spot under the peach tree in the royal courtyard.

He ran as fast as he could to his own personal library. When he got there he slammed the thick oak door into his assistant Carly's face and nearly broke her round glasses. "Carly, I need you to find me a book call 'Millennium Fortune Telling's and Prophecies'." Yugi ordered as he used his Shadow Magic to pull many books off their shelves and had the levitate around his star shaped head.

"Here it is Yugi." Carly smiled and passed the young Sorcerer.

Yugi snapped his fingers and the books floating around his head fell to the ground and he snatched the ancient brown book from his assistant, he began to flip through the old yellow pages while Mahad started to pick up the books his master had left on the floor.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed happily when he found the page he was looking for.

"The Millennium Items are mystical items that were created by King Aknamkanon, he used these items to create Millennia and the three tribes: the Humans, the Sorcerers and the Dragon Knights. While the Humans possessed no powers the Sorcerers were blessed with Shadow Magic and the Dragon Knights were given wings to fly and power to control the weather, they also were used to banish the man in the moon." Yugi red out loud.

"Man in the Moon? But that's just an old fairy tale." Carly explained and Yugi continued reading.

"After he passed Aknamkanon's two sons shared their rule over his kingdom but the oldest son used the Millennium Items to seal his evil brother in the moon, however, on the 5000th eve of his imprisonment, the younger Prince will use the power of the stars to break free and shroud the land in an eternal night!" Yugi finished with wide eyes.

"Carly, I need you to write an urgent message to the Prince, write down exactly what I say." Carly nodded and took out a plain scroll and feather quill.

 _Dear Prince Yami_

 _I have made a shocking discovery. My research on Millennia prophecies has lead me to discover that the legendary Man in the Moon is in fact Nightmare King, a powerful Prince that became jealous of the people's love for his brother yet them didn't reward him for his night and tried to block out the sun's rays forever, but his brother manage to banish him to the Moon._

 _After doing some research on this tale I have discover that this mad man is said to return to seek his revenge at the years Festival of the Sun in three days._

 _I urge you to take drastic measures to ensure that this does not happen._

 _Your top student, Yugi Muto_

"Send it." Yugi said and with that Carly created a ball of purple fire in her right hand and threw the scroll into it, the scroll turned into green glittery smoke that quickly flew out the window. No soon did they send it, some more smoke came through the window and it soon morphed into a scroll.

It was Prince Yami's reply.

"See, I knew he would want to take immediate action." Yugi smiled...

* * *

Yugi wasn't happy. He was sat in a carriage along with Carly and most of their stuff was packed in the back. "Yugi, after reading your letter I've decided that you spend to much of your time cooped up in the library studying, so I'm sending you and Carly to Domino Town to over see the festival preparations and please try to make some friends." Carly laughed as she read Prince Yami's reply.

When they arrived in Domino Town they walked into a Sorcerer.

She was just taller than Yugi with long blonde hair, dark jade green eyes and she wore and light blue and pink mini dress and a large matching hat. "Hi there." Yugi smiled. The girl looked at him for a few seconds before screaming and running off in the other direction...

* * *

Author's Note: This fanfic was requested by my little pony loving cousin Mina and when I was looking for what characters I should have I went on YouTube and found some inspiration from Amethyst Iritium Mlp Yugioh videos! R&R!


	2. Episode 2: Man in the Moon Part 2

**Episode 2: Man in the Moon Part 2**

"So, who's first on the list?" Yugi asked as he and Carly walked down the dirt road. "Hmmm, well the guy in charge of refreshments lives on the farm just up ahead." Carly replied and they head for the farm. When they got there they were greeted by a guy with long spiky ginger hair and grey eyes.

"Hey we're here to see the guy in charge of the food at the Festival Of The Sun." Yugi said.

The guy smiled. "Well you found him, names Crow, that's my little brother Rally, big brother Tank and that's my foster mother Martha." Crow explained and pointed to the three other people on the farm. "Great." Yugi groaned.

"Me and my family have cook many different types of food for the festival with ingredients from our farm." Martha explained as Yugi tasted a slice of apple pie.

"Everything seems to be in order." Yugi said and Carly checked the refreshments off their list before they left...

* * *

After they had been to the farm Yugi and Carly headed towards a cosy little cottage. "According to the list the person preparing the music is here." She said, suddenly they heard the sweetest tune in the wind. Looking into the garden they noticed a Sorcerer with long white hair, pale skin and soft brown eyes sat on a rock playing a wooden flute, all around him were bunnies, squirrels and tiny bird.

"Hi there." Yugi said, startling the albino and the animals went back into hiding.

The boy back up a bit. "H-Hi." He said quietly. "I'm Yugi, are you the person in charge of the music for the festival in three days, the white hair Sorcerer nodded. "I'm Ryou." He muttered shyly before racing into his cottage in fear.

Yugi looked at Carly, who just shrugged...

* * *

Soon they came to a fancy shop which, according to Carly, was were the one in charge of the designs lived. However, before they got to the door Yugi had gallons of water dropped on his head. "Ahhh!" He gasped and looked up to see a Dragon Knight squeezing the water out of a small rain cloud.

He was incredibly tall with hazel hair and stunning sapphire eyes, he also had shining white Dragon wings on his back.

When he looked down and saw a dripping Yugi shrugged. "Didn't see you there, I'm Seto Kaiba, the fastest Dragon Knight in Domino Town." He said and turned his back to the Sorcerer. Before Yugi or Carly had a chance to speak the Dragon Knight flapped his wings furiously and sent a strong wing that dried Yugi off but unfortunately messed up his hair before flying off somewhere.

* * *

When they walked inside the store they saw millions of dresses, suits and other types of clothes. "Gorgeous..." Carly sighed in delight. "I don't know, some of these clothes don't seem to be your kid of style Carly." Yugi chuckled.

But Carly didn't look at him.

"Not the clothes, him." Yugi looked to were she was staring and saw a Dragon Knight. He was the same height as Kaiba but had blonde hair, violet eyes and black and red Dragon wings. "No, no, no, no." He muttered over and over again as he looked through the different coloured ribbons.

"Excuse me."

The Dragon Knight looked at Yugi and gasped. "WHAT EVER HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" He cried and quickly pulled the confused Sorcerer further into the store. "I'm Yugi and this is Carly, are you the one in charge of the designs for the festival?"

Yugi flinched as the other boy painfully pulled a brush through his messed up hair.

"Yes I'm Jack Atlas." He replied when he was finished with Yugi's hair. However, Jack went from fixing his hair to giving him a full makeover. "Now, where exactly are you from?" Jack asked as he tightened a corset around poor Yugi's waist.

"I'm...from...Golden Thorn..." He gasped as it became harder to breath.

Jack immediately released his hold on the corset strings and squealed in delight. "Really?!" Jack cried. "I've always wanted to visit Golden Thorn City. The sights, the outfits and the sophistication." The Dragon Knight explained, Yugi just stared at him, not knowing what to say as Jack dressed him in a new outfit.

"You and me are gonna be good friends." Jack sighed and Yugi gulped.

The Dragon Knight then noticed the big emerald on the young boy's outfit. "Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies, that will match you perfectly." He smiled and ran into the other room. "Quick! Let get out of here before he tries to dye my hair a different colour." Yugi cried as he dragged a love struck Carly out the store...

* * *

"Please tell me we're almost done." Yugi begged as the walked along the path. "Yep, just one more person to go." Carly smiled as they walked to the café. Walking in they saw a lot of friendly people, but Yugi was just looking for one person, the person in charge of security.

"Hi there, are you the person overseeing the preparations?" A gentle voice asked.

Sitting at a table near them was a Human with pink like hair that was pinned up and amber eye. "Yes I'm Yugi and this is Carly." Carly gave a small wave. "Pleasure, my name is Akiza, here is what you want." She gave them a scroll with all the guest's on, some however were crossed out.

"Those are the names of the people who can't make this year do to one reason or another." Akiza explained as she paid to waiter.

With that she gave a respectful bow before leaving...

* * *

Finally, it was the night before the Festival Of The Sun and Yugi was buzzing with excitement, for not only was Prince Yami coming but Yugi would finally be able to leave Domino Town and return to Golden Thorn. For the past two days he and Carly had been living in Domino Town's newly opened library.

When they both walked into the dark living room Yugi couldn't shake the feeling something was watching them.

Suddenly the lights came on and Yugi was given the biggest scare of his life. The Sorcerer he had met when he first arrived in Domino Town was standing in front of him along with half the town. "SUPRISE!" They all cried joyfully.

"What is going on here?!" He asked angrily when he noticed the party decorations around the room.

The girl giggled. "It's a party, I've been planning it ever since I met you when you first arrived in Domino Town." Yugi frowned. "But we've never really met." The girl's jade green eyes widened slightly. "Silly me, most people call me Dark Magician Girl but you and my best friends can call me Mana."

And with that being said party began shaking through the library/house...

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning and Yugi was sat on his bed trying to drown out the annoying party music. Soon Carly walked in holding a giant lollypop and a party hat sat on her head. "Mana is getting ready for pin the tail on the donkey, you coming?"

Yugi shot her a glare.

"All the people in this town are crazy! Do they have any idea what time it is?!" He asked. "Everyone's staying up because they don't want to miss the Prince rise the sun at dawn." She explained, however, Yugi just turned his attention to the window, Carly sighed and went back to the party.

Yugi looked up at the bright moon in the middle of the starry night sky.

If you looked close enough you could see a faint shadow of a figure curled up in a foetal position engraved in the moon's surface. That shadow was the one known as the Man in the Moon. "I hope the Prince was right, maybe it is just an old fairy tail." Yugi whispered...

* * *

Soon everyone in Domino Town was gathered in the town hall to wait the arrival of Prince Yami and the rising of the Sun. "Welcome everyone, I so pleased you could make it." Mayor Solomon smiled as everyone took a seat.

Yugi sat down and stared at the Moon, suddenly the shadowy figure vanshied and Yugi gulped.

"And now without further ado, may I present the ruler of Millennia!" Everyone began to cheer as Ryou striked up th orchestra and Seto and Jack pulled back the curtains that cover the balchony, however, the Prince was not there.

Before anyone had time to react a man wearing black and dark blue armour fell down from the heavens and landed gracefully on the balcony.

His black armour covered almost of his body except his eyes and the lower part of his face. His skin slightly tanned, his teeth were razor sharp, his eyes with a bright pale turquoise called the pupils were slit like a cats, however, with there should have been white it was a black a the night, he had black angel wings sprouting out his back and on his right arm was a strange mark that glowed a terrifying purple.

Yugi gasped.

"Nightmare King."...


	3. Episode 3: Man in the Moon Part 3

**Episode 3: Man In The Moon Part 3**

Everyone in the Town Hall trembled as Nightmare King's wicked laughter fill the room. "Hello my dear subjects." His voice sent chills down their spines. "Oh how I've missed your sun loving faces." He smirked, Seto glared at the maniac.

"What have you done to our Prince!" The Dragon Knight would have charged right at the evil Prince but Crow held him back.

Nightmare King glared. "What am I not royal enough for you." He snarled. "True I was banished for 5000 years but I knew I'd return and so should all of you, did not one of you noticed the signs?" He asked. "I noticed the signs!"

Everyone turned to Yugi.

Nightmare King cackled. "Then you should know who I am then." The Sorcerer nodded. "You are the legendary Man in the Moon, Nightmare King!" Everyone but Yugi and Nightmare King gasped in shock. "Glad to see that someone in this land still knows who I am, If your so smart then you should also know why I'm here."

"Your here to...to.." To be honest Yugi had no idea why the former Prince of the Night was here.

"I have returned to make sure you never see your precious Prince Yami or beloved Sun ever again!" All the citizens of Domino Town began to panic. "I hope you enjoyed your day peasants, as of now, the Night shall last FOREVER!"

"Seize him, he's the only one who knows where our true Prince is!" Akiza ordered and all the security guards charged at Nightmare King.

However, he just laughed and sent bolts of black lighting that struck the guards! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nightmare King laughed as he turned into blue mist and flew out the window. Seto finally got out of Crow's grasp and flew after the mad man but by the time he got outside Nightmare King was gone...

* * *

"Ok I guess it wasn't a fairy tale." Carly muttered as she and Yugi searched for a book. "See! I told you this would happen!" Yugi shouted, soon he found the book he was looking for. "Ok, according to this book Nightmare King was defeated by the Millennium Items."

All of a sudden they heard the door slam opened and Seto was flying all up in Yugi's face.

"And just what are the 'Millennium Items'?! And how is it you knew about Nightmare King?! Are you a spy?!" Suddenly the Dragon Knight felt something tug on his left leg, looking down he saw Crow, Jack, Mana, Akiza and Ryou.

"Hold your horses Seto, he ain't no spy but he does know an awful lot about what's going." The Human then turned to Yugi. "Don't you Yugi." He sighed. "While I was still living in the palace I read about Nightmare King and the seven Millennium Items." Yugi then turned back to the book.

"According to this books the items represent the different elements of harmony:"

"The Millennium Key represent Honesty."

"The Millennium Ring represents Kindness."

"The Millennium Eye represents Generosity."

"The Millennium Necklace represent Laughter."

"The Millennium Rod represents Courage."

"The Millennium Scale represents Loyalty."

"But that's only six, what about the seventh?" Akiza asked. "It says that once the first six are together then all it takes is a spark and the seventh item will be revealed." Yugi explained. "Does it say where the items are kept?" Jack asked.

"It says they are kept in the ruins of the Castle of Two Brothers which lies in the middle of The Satellite Forest."...

* * *

Soon the gang and Yugi were standing on the border between The Satellite Forest and Domino Town. "They say that very few go into that dreaded place and even fewer come back alive." Jack explained. "Look, it's probably best if you guys don't go with me, I can move quicker on my own."

Crow just chuckled.

"Ain't gonna happed pal." Yugi was about protest when Akiza stopped him. "We're stick with you like toffee on a candy apple." And with that, they all walked into the forest. Mana giggled. "Especially if there are any candy apples in there."...

* * *

Unknown to any of them and stream a blue mist was following them as the trudged through the dark forest. The blue mist quickly flew ahead of them and phased into some boulders above them. "What's that noise?" Jack asked, everyone looked up and saw dozens of giant boulders hurdling straight at them.

Jack and Seto managed to lift Akiza and Crow into their so they wouldn't get squished while Ryou, Mana and Yugi created force fields to protect themselves.

However a boulder that was a lot bigger and stronger than the others smashed into Yugi's magic shield the force sent the Sorcerer backwards till he was hanging off the edge of a cliff. Crow jumped out of Jack's gripped and ran over to him.

"Don't worry I've got ya."

Yugi looked down and gasped, not only was it a long way down but at the bottom were sharp rocks. Crow suddenly looked up and smiled before turning back to Yugi. "Let go of my hand." He said calmly, Yugi looked at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT?!"

"Trust me, you'll be alright I promise." Yugi looked into Crow's grey eyes and gulped in fear before releasing his hold on the Human's hand. "AAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell to his death, however, instead of going slat on the rocks like he thought Yugi landed in the arms of Jack and Seto.

It wasn't long when Crow joined them on the ground. "Told you to trust me."...

* * *

After the landslide the gang walked along the dirt road cautiously. The blue mist that had been following them ever since they had been following them since they set foot in Satellite Forest flew straight into a giant shady figure, the creature gave out a furious roar.

"Did you guys hear that?" Seto asked.

Suddenly a giant Shadow Creature came charging towards them. It was Gazelle the King Of Mythical Beasts! As Gazelle prepared to attack the gang got ready for a fight but before anyone could make a move Ryou got in between them.

"Wait! We don't need to fight this creature." He said softly and pulled out a chicken leg for his bag.

When he held the meat up to Gazelle the beast sniffed at it before eating it right out of Ryou's hand. "See you guys, he was just hungry." The white hair Sorcerer began to laugh as Gazelle gave him some slobbery licks to the cheek.

After Gazelle finally stopped licking Ryou they continued on their way...


	4. Episode 4: Man In The Moon Part 4

**Episode 4: Man In The Moon Part 4**

Soon they found themselves walking through a never ending series of trees. "Can anyone see anything?" Yugi asked as they walked aimlessly through the darkness. "Don't worry, I've got a flashlight." Akiza said. The blue mist decided to make it's move.

Quickly it phased into one of the trees.

When Akiza turned the flashlight on everyone screamed. All the tree trunks suddenly had terrifying faces that could give even Nightmare King the chills. A sudden giggle snapped them out of their shocked sate and the turned to Mana.

Mana laughed again. "Oh, guys, don't you see?"

 ** _When I was a little girl_**  
 ** _And the sun was going down_**

"Tell me she's not" Yugi begged.

 ** _The darkness and the shadows_**  
 ** _They would always make me froooooown_**

"She is." Jack groaned.

 ** _I'd hide under my pillow_**  
 ** _From what I thought I saw_**  
 ** _But Granny said that wasn't the way_**  
 ** _To deal with fears at all_**

"Then what is?" Seto asked.

 ** _She said. "Mana, you gotta stand up tall_**  
 ** _Learn to face your fears_**  
 ** _You'll see that they can't hurt you_**  
 ** _Just laugh to make them disappear."_**

 ** _Hahaha!_**

Ryou, Seto, Yugi, and Jack gasped when the scary faces seemed to vanished before their eyes.

 ** _Soooooo..._**  
 ** _Giggle at the ghostly_**  
 ** _Guffaw at the grossly_**  
 ** _Crack up at the creepy_**  
 ** _Whoop it up with the weepy_**  
 ** _Chortle at the kooky_**  
 ** _Snortle at the spooky_**

 ** _And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just make you wanna... Hahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaha,_**

 ** _Laaaaaaaaaaaaugh!_**

Soon everyone was laughing and the faces disappeared...

* * *

As they walked on the blue mist suddenly dived into a river in front of them, the water began to bubble furiously and a monster burst out the water snarling. It was Sea Lancer. "Move!" Akiza cried and they leaped out the way just in time as Sea Lancer threw his triton at them.

Suddenly the beats warrior slumped onto the floor weeping.

Everyone watched in horror as Jack walked over to the weeping monster. "What's wrong?" He asked kindly. "A few moments ago some kind of blue mist came into my river and stole my beautiful bracelets!" He cried and Jack smiled.

"If that's what's bugging you then here." Jack held out his two silver bracelets that had tiny blue sapphires in them.

"You can have them." Sea Lancer smiled and took the bracelets from the Dragon Knight. "Thank you my friend, as a reward I shall calm this river and allow you to cross." Sea Lancer said and with a click of his fingers the raging river became calm once again...

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone could just make out a ruins of the Castle Of Two Brothers. "Yes, lets go you guys!" Mana squealed and ran into the field of flowers. However some think vines shot up from nowhere and wrapped themselves around her.

"MANA!" Everyone cried and went to help their friend.

Yet when they got close some vines wrapped around them as well. As their struggles increased some flower monsters appeared and blew some yellow dust in their eyes. Soon everyone was living out their worst nightmare.

"FREAK, WITCH, SHE'S A MONSTER, KEEP AWAY!"

Akiza tried to block out the words but they just got more louder. "AAAHHHHH!" Suddenly everyone's screams reached her ears. "Sticks and stones my break my bones." She muttered before her head shot up, scream the plant monsters half to death.

"BUT WORDS CAN'T HURT ME!"

Blocking out the harsh words, Akiza looked around the flower field and saw some kind of red glowing root. Gathering up all her courage, she ran forward and grabbed the root, pulling it free. The others soon found themselves back to their senses and Akiza crushed the root in her hand causing all the plants around her to wither and die...

* * *

Finally they stood in front of the ruins of the Castle Of Two Brothers, but there was just one problem, the side of the bridge that hung at the other side of the gorge between them and the castle had collapsed due to years of decay.

"No worries I'll just fly over there and fix the bridge." Seto explained and flew down into the gorge.

When he came back up he was holding the other end of the bridge. As he tied the ropes to the poles and chilling whisper made freeze in his tracks. "Who's there?!" Seto snarled as he looked around. "My you are a feisty one aren't you."

Two short men walked up to him.

One was a Human with thick glasses and pasty green hair Weevil. The other was a Dragon Knight with brown and purple hair called Rex. "Who are you!" Seto snapped. "Relax kid, we are Nightmare King's most loyal servants and we've been watching you." Weevil explained.

"Our master wants powerful soldiers in his army and if you did join us you will be reward most handsomely." Rex added.

Seto's blue eyes widened slightly. "Sure just let me help my friends then-" Suddenly Weevil stepped into front of the bridge. "What's taking him so long?" Yugi asked as he and the others waited for Seto to repair the bridge, suddenly he saw Rex and Weevil with Seto.

"SETO DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!"

Weevil glared at the young Sorcerer. "What will it be then?" He asked Seto. The Dragon Knight looked back at his friends and his eyes narrowed, then he turned back the Nightmare King's servants. "I'm sorry, but my friends are more important then any reward."

And with that he finished the bridge and the others walked across...

* * *

When they entered the throne room they saw the glass roof was destroyed and two ruined thrones and above the thrones were torn tapestries. The throne on the right was navy blue and the tapestry above it had a night sky and a winged knight.

The one on the left was golden and the tapestry above was of the sun and it also had a knight.

In the middle of the throne room was a giant statue with six arms. In the six arms were different stone orbs with shapes imprinted in them. "Those must be the Millennium Items." Yugi said as Jack and Seto flew over to the stone orbs and placed them on the floor.

"But there's only 6, where's the 7th?" Ryou asked.

"According to the book the 7th item will be revealed once the other six are together and are ingited by a single spark." Yugi explained and began to concentrate. Suddenly the blue mist flew into the throne room and landed in front of the statue.

Everyone gasped as the mist formed into Nightmare King.

The mad man laughed. "HAHAHAHAH! I'm impressed, I didn't really think you'd make it this far." Everyone got ready to attack but Nightmare King was one step ahead of them, he sent a wave of blue energy that sent them into the wall.

"This has been fun kids but playtimes over!" He said and used his Shadow Magic to lift the Millennium Items towards him.

As the evil Prince began to teleport away Yugi recovered from the blast and ran into the portal after Nightmare King and the Millennium Items. "Where'd they go?!" Mana cried when the portal closed. "Over there!" Seto pointed to the tallest room in the highest tower where a bright light burned greatly...

* * *

When Yugi opened his eyes he saw that he was in what looked like the remains of a giant bedroom with ruined or decaying night decoration. Yugi notice Nightmare King glaring at him from the other side of the room with the Millennium Items scattered around his feet.

Yugi returned the glared and pulled out one of the old swords hanging on the wall.

Your kidding me." Nightmare King mocked, but Yugi refused to back down and charged at the Prince. Nightmare King laughed, he raised his own black sword and also charged. However, just as their swords were about to clash Yugi used his magic and teleported away.

"What?!" Nightmare King exclaimed and turned around to see Yugi reappear next to the Millennium Items.

"Just one spark." The Sorcerer muttered and tried to use his magic, the stone orbs began to glow dimly. Nightmare King growled and flew full speed towards Yugi. When he got there he used his sword like a bat and hit Yugi back to the other end of the end of the room.

Looking down Nightmare King saw the stones were glowing brighter and gasped.

Yugi smirked but his expression turned to one of horror when the stones stopped glowing, it hadn't worked. Nightmare King cackled and using his sword he destroyed to stone orbs! "It's over boy! Without the Millennium Items your powerless and the night shall last forever!"

Yugi didn't know what else to do, it was true that without the items he didn't stand a chance.

"Yugi are you hear?!" Yugi whipped his head around and saw some shadows making their way up the stairs, it was the others. Yugi gasped as the entered the, he then smiled and turned to Nightmare King. "You think you can destroy the items just like that?"

"Well your wrong, for the spirits of the Millennium Items are right here!" Yugi gestured towards the others.

"WHAT?!" Nightmare King cried when the remains of the stone orbs began to glow different colours around his head.

"Crow, who reassured me when I was in doubt represents the power of Honesty." The remains of the Millennium Key floated around Crow.

"Ryou, who tamed Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts represents the power of Kindness." Ryou flinched slightly as the remains of the Millennium Ring floated over to him.

"Mana, who banished fear by laughing in the face of danger represents the power of Laughter." Mana bounced up and down in joy as the remains of the Millennium Necklace circled her.

"Jack, who befriended Sea Lancer with a meaningful gift represents the power of Generosity." Jack stayed calm as the shards of the Millennium Eye hovered around him.

"Akiza, who conquered her fears to protect her friends represents the power of Courage." Akiza smiled as the pieces of the Millennium Rod flew over to her.

"Seto, who couldn't abandon his friends for his own desires represents the power of Loyalty." The remains of the Millennium Scale began to circle Seto.

Nightmare King began to panic. "The spirits of these people got us through every challenge you threw at us." Yugi said. "But you still don't have the 7th item, the spark didn't work." But Yugi's smile didn't fall. "Wrong again, there was a different kind of spark, I felt it when I knew my friends were coming."

Suddenly a bright light appeared above Yugi.

"You see Nightmare King, when the items are brought together by the spark it creates the 7th item, the Millennium Puzzle of Magic!" Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle formed around Yugi's neck and the other items were reformed as well, but in their actual forms, not stone orbs.

Suddenly different coloured rays of light shot out of the newly created items and straight at Nightmare King, who began howling in pain. The whole room was filled with a blinding light...

* * *

When Yugi and the others woke up they noticed their items were not only shaped different but in the centre of the eye on every item was a different coloured gem stone. Akiza's was red, Crow's was orange, Ryou's was yellow, Mana's was green, Jack's was light blue, Seto's was navy blue and Yugi's was violet.

"You know Yugi, fist I thought you were talking crazy but I guess we really do represent the Millennium Items." Crow smiled.

"Indeed you do." A voice powerful said and everyone looked out the window to see the sun beginning to rise. Ray of light shone threw the window and Prince Yami appeared in front of the seven friends. He looked almost identical to Yugi except he had three gold strikes and his eyes were crimson red, he also had gold angel wings with silver tips.

Crow, Ryou, Seto, Akiza, Mana and Jack bowed before their Prince but Yugi beamed from ear to ear. "Prince Yami!" He exclaimed and ran over to his mentor. "Yugi Muto, my most faithful student." He greeted as he and the young Sorcerer hugged.

"I knew you could do it."

"But you told me it was just an old fairy tale." Yugi said in confusion, Yami laughed. "I told you to make some friends, nothing more." Replaying Yami's letter in his head Yugi remembered that Yami never did say it was a fairy tale.

"I saw the signs of Nightmare King's return, and I knew that it was you Yugi who had the magic inside to defeat him, but you couldn't unleash that power unless you let true friendship into your heart."

Yugi looked at his new friends and smiled. "Now if only another will as well." Yami sighed and everyone turned Nightmare King, but he was different. Most of his black armor was gone and what was left was scattered around in pieces, his crabbed shaped hair was now showing and the blackness in his eyes was replaced with white and his eyes were now royal blue, his wings were still black but they and blue sapphire tips.

"Prince Yusei."

The Prince Of The Night gasped as Yami walked over to him. "It's been 5000 years since I've seen you like this." Yusei flinched when Yami knelt down to his eye level. "It's time to put our differences behind us once and for all, we were meant to rule together little brother."

"BROTHER?!" Everyone gasped.

Yami slowly rose to his feet and extended his hand. "Will except my friendship?" He asked. Everyone stared at Yusei, wondering what he was going to do. Yusei looked at the ground for a moment before shooting up and giving his brother a loving hug.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big brother." He sniffed as warm tears fell from his blue eyes.

Yami was also crying. "I missed you to." In the background poor Mana was crying her eyes out...

* * *

When the gang and the two Princes arrived back to Domino Town everyone was celebrating not only their victory over Nightmare King but their Prince of the Night's return to Millennia. "What's wrong Yugi?" Prince Yami asked when he saw his top student's sad look.

"It's just that, I've made some great friends but now I have to leave them."

Everyone looked unhappy but Yami just smiled. "Carly, take a note please." Carly quickly grabbed a pen and paper. "I, Prince Yami, here by send Yugi Muto to stay in Domino Town to learn about the magic of friendship and he has to report to me his findings."

Yugi couldn't believe it.

All his friends gave him a big hug and he turned to his teacher. "Thank you Prince, I'll study harder than ever!" Yami and Yusei chuckled and soon everybody was dancing and playing party games all day...


End file.
